nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Brittany Angel
Brittany Angel is a Senior Officer for the LSPD. She is roleplayed by kyliebitkin. Description Angel is a 28-year-old female with white hair, usually pulled into a ponytail. While some assume the white hair is either dyed or from some stressful event, she was actually born with it. She is self-described as "having an amazing butt and bobs". Angel's sexuality is a bit undefined, showing attraction to both men and women, but she is currently in a committed relationship with a woman. Angel is a little short-tempered and can lose her cool in a situation, but quickly recovers and can maintain a professional appearance afterwards. She doesn't joke around often and is known throughout the criminal world for her cold efficiency in enforcing the law, using whatever means she can to apprehend criminals. Angel can be lenient on those who are honest to her, but if she finds out they lied she will almost always throw the book at them. Angel has an obsession with helping homeless people and getting them off the street ever since she killed a homeless man in the line of duty in Liberty City. She spends most of her free time drawing sketches that she hides away and cooking. She also likes to play video games every now and then and has a strong interest in metal music and muscle cars. Recently, she also started doing "arts & crafts" with her girlfriend [[Lily Harte|'Lily']]. She also has a Friend BTW, her friend is Cadet Kyle Pred, 'and while they take showers together and give each other oil massages, Angel would like everyone to know that they're Just Friends BTW. Angel and Pred are planning to buy a friend house together. Background Angel was born and raised in Liberty City by her two parents, Jerry and Mary Angel, who are both still alive and well. As a child, she took a strong interest in drawing but never pursued it due to feeling self-conscious about how it looked. As an adult, she joined the Liberty City Police Department and worked with them for three years in the Algonquin precinct. While on the beat one day, she responded to a call about a woman being attacked. When she arrived on the scene, she found a homeless man standing over the body of a woman with a broken bottle in his hand. Angel raised her weapon and ordered the man to drop the weapon and surrender. Suddenly, the man rushed at her and she was forced to gun him down. This was her first time shooting someone and it fundamentally changed her. After those three years on the LCPD and getting tired of being constantly shot at by dangerous criminals and chasing people through the streets without much pay, she heard that Los Santos was paying better with lower crime rates. She then made the decision to move from Liberty City to Los Santos for something a little less dangerous. She had previously never dated anyone as her job had always come first, but that changed when she moved to Los Santos. She initially had eyes on EMS [[Amara Harte|'Amara Harte]] and they agreed to go on a date together. However, after Angel arrived at the club for the date, she received a call from Amara saying that "it wasn't a date" and she was sorry if Angel misinterpreted the situation. After being stood up, Angel had no intention of dating again and now carries a grudge against Amara for her deception. Then one day, she met tow truck driver [[Lily Harte|'Lily Harte']] on a traffic stop. Angel was immediately attracted to Lily and flirted with her. Through chatting, Angel discovered that Lily was Amara's sister and became hesitant, but was relieved to find out that her and Lily share a dislike for Amara and that the sisters are not on good terms. She continued text flirting with Lily for a while and they agreed to go on a date. After an amazing date and a heartfelt conversation, they agreed to a committed relationship. After being in Los Santos for a while, people started remarking to Angel that she looked strikingly similar to District Attorney [[Adrienne West|'Adrienne West']]. After meeting with West, they agreed that they looked nearly identical. Believing that it couldn't just be a coincidence, the two agreed to DNA testing at Pillbox Hospital. After waiting a couple of weeks for the results, the hospital confirmed that West and Angel were sisters, possibly twins. This revelation was a complete surprise to both women, each believing they were only children. The mystery behind why they were separated as children has not yet come to light as neither has had a chance to confront their respective parents about it. LSPD FTO Flight Certified Flight Instructor Former Sergeant Currently Senior Officer Notes * Is the Queen of UWU * Drift Queen * Succs Pizza * Likes Hammers * Dislikes Kneecaps * CEO of Hostage Killer Records * Has a StatTrak™ Comfort/Emotional Support AR * Criminals call her the "Angel of Death" * Was scolded by a judge in court after shooting [[Randy Bullet|'Randy Bullet']] in the back with a shotgun as he attempted to run away while handcuffed. * Has a GF BTW * Often requested to fuck off by the weak * Actively Nailing it Gallery GCZ3nuc.png 9bba78f5fe8b94253f01ac1a962357fc.png| Category:Female Category:Police